meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Big Gore Adventure Part 3!
They all walks actually in "DARK FOREST!" And everybody still smiles... Except Flaky* Flaky: <:(... *Looks around* Uh... Guys? Toothy: Wut? Flaky: This... Doesn't seem right? *She sees the trees dark and looks like scary faces* Flaky: AH! :O... *Sees trees glow* Flaky: AH! :(... *Then thunder strikes* Flaky: D: WAAAAAH! Handy: OMG! SHUT UP, FLAKY! >:(... There is nothing to be afraid of, nothing at all, now shut it, turd! Flaky: Ok... ;( *Cries* Flippy: THAT IS IT! >:( *He starts to fight Handy* Giggles: OMG! BOYS! STOP! D:... *Cuddles gets involved in fight but only to make them stop* Cuddles: STOP, you two! Ok fourth rule added: NEVER fight! Handy: Flaky could not shut up! Flippy: SHUT UP! You started it! Cuddles: Sigh, guys... I don't care WHO started but... Pls everybody must be friends! Flippy: I am sorry... Handy: Me too <:/ Flaky: So we friends? Handy: Pffft, no way! Flippy: THAT'S IT! *He fights with Handy again* Cuddles: GUYS, NO! *Flippy takes a branch and is about to kill Handy with it but Handy gets taken by an owl and the owl flies away with Handy and it murders Handy with the claws* Cuddles: :O OMG! THEY KILLED HANDY! Toothy: YOUR BEAVERS! >:(... Flippy: Woah... Why did i have to? :( Flaky: It is my faulth... My faulth because i was scared without reason so my faulth! Flippy: Flaky, it isn't your faulth... Flaky: ;( Neither was it Handy's... Petunia: *Cries* Toothy: Petunia? What is it? <:(... Petunia: Just... *Sobs* You know, Flippy got Flaky, Cuddles got Giggles, and i... Lost Handy! ;( *Cries because she miss him* Toothy: There, there! *He hugs Petunia* *Everybody is sad and mourns Handy's death... For four seconds, for sure* Cuddles: All right, let's move on! *They keep going* *Later, they are at a bridge* Cuddles: Right... We is supposed to take this... Old... Unstable... Broken... Deadly... Risky... Bridge! It is VERY risky as i said but it is best choice... Flaky: OMG! Flippy: Flaky, just hold my hand! *Flaky does so* *Cuddles and Giggles starts to hold hands as well* *Then Toothy and Petunia looks at each other so being not sure =-= 0_0... Lol looks at each other and they hold too hands* Cuddles: Good, each guy has one girl, and each girl has one guy! Let's step... Careful! *They all sneak on the bridge, making sure nothing bad happens* Flaky: Oh no, i think i gotta... A... A... AAAA! *Flippy holds his finger under Flaky's nose* Phew, thx! Flippy: Your welcome! Flaky: <:)... >IO AAAA-CHOO! *She sneeze, causing bridge to collapse* Giggles: OMG! D:... Cuddles: RUN! *They all try to run, however, Flaky starts to trip, and a plank of the bridge starts to fall down which makes Flaky stuck* Flippy: Flaky! NO! Flaky: FLIPPY! D: Flippy: Flaky, take my hand! *Flaky does so... But she slips when try to get up so she falls down to the deadly end* Flaky: AAAAAAH! FLIIIIPYYYYY! Flippy: FLAKY! D: *Flaky falls down some sharp spikes and then gets impaled after bouncing on them, making her dead* Everybody: NOOOOO! Toothy: WE MUST RUN ANYWAY! Giggles: ya right! *They continue and they made it... But Flaky of course didn't* Flippy: Phew that was a close one, very close... So... Close... ;( *Cries* Flaky... Petunia: Don't be sad, Flippy! We all liked Flaky, Flippy... Don't be sad either, Petunia... Don't... *She cries too just like the rest does* Flippy: She was not kidding, she DID die... What if we die too? :( Toothy: Oh no, i am getting Flaky over this adventure! Giggles: uh... Guys? O_O Cuddles and others: What? *Giggles points forward... ANOTHER bridge is there and it is MORE safe then the bridge they took* Everybody: *Everybody is very, VERY disappointed so everybody is very groaning* GROAN! *Facepalms* *End of Part 3!* Category:Blog posts